1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrode device which includes high voltage slip-ring electrodes.
2. Description of the Background Art
There is shown in FIG. 1 a conventional electrode device including a high voltage slip-ring electrode.
In FIG. 1, the device 1 includes a high voltage slip-ring electrode 6, an insulating body 3, and first and second conductors 2 and 4 partially buried to their half portions in the top and bottom portions of the insulating body 3 having an approximately spherical form. The second conductor 4 is mounted on a base member 5. The electrode 6 is mounted on the top of the first conductor 2, and a high voltage is applied from an exterior power supply to the electrode 6.
In the conventional electrode device 1, only one electrode 6 can be supported by the parts 2 and 3. For instance, even when high voltages having an about several tens of voltage difference from one another are supplied to plural electrodes and such electrodes are supported in the conventional manner, each electrode requires one conductor 2 and insulating body 3, which is disadvantageous and very much uneconomical.